


Something Blue

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: When Stella Met Mary [2]
Category: Paddington (Movies), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, hey i love this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: The last person Mary expected to see at her ex husband's wedding was DSI Stella Gibson, but she was glad she did.Prompt: two miserable people at a wedding





	Something Blue

It was a beautiful ceremony, full of love and flowers and even a choir, but Mary Brown (who was now considering changing her name back to its original form of Mary Lewis) really wasn’t in the celebratory mood. She surmised that it was most likely because the wedding was of her ex-husband Henry and Judy’s history teacher Daniel, who’s last name was also serendipitously Brown.  

 

Their split had been amiable and happened before Henry had even met Daniel but the twinge Of sadness remained. It wasn’t a sadness that that particular relationship was over, it was for the better really, but more of a general sadness at being alone admits a grand celebration of love and couplehood. 

 

She sighed. Unbeknownst to her, the little sound floated up from her back pew and crossed the isle where it caught the attention of another wedding goer. Moments later someone was quietly sliding onto the hard wooden bench next to her. 

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” a low yet familiar voice whispered in Mary’s ear. 

 

“DSI Gibson!” She gasped, turning, then lowered her own voice, “What are you doing here? That hasn’t been a crime, has there?” 

 

“No don’t worry, Danny is an old friend from uni,” said Stella. 

 

“Oooh,” Mary said and their attention was drawn to the front again as the ceremony ended. 

 

“Do you want to get a drink?” Stella asked, turning back to Mary as the newly minted Mr. Daniel and Henry Brown exited the cathedral, admit showers of rice. 

 

Mary startled, out of everything she would have guessed Stella say to her, this wasn’t it, “Yes, that sounds lovely. Just let me tell Mrs. Bird to take the children home after the reception.”

 

That’s how, fifteen minutes later, Mary Brown and Stella Gibson ended up at a corner table in a dimly lit bar, with Mary’s leg’s pressed up against Stella’s in the cramped space.

 

“This is certainly… cozy,” Mary said, eyes flicking around the bar. Everything was dark wood finish, tiny chandelier like lights hanging over every table, and most people in business attire. Except for Mary, of course, she has shed her red coat to reveal a yellow dress and green broach. 

 

Stella took a sip of her whisky (Mary had order an appletini) and smiled, “It seemed like a good place for two miserable people to go after a wedding.”

 

“You were miserable too?” Mary asked, “I mean, I wasn’t miserable, what are you talking about.”

 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Stella said, “This is much better than the reception.”

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Mary took a sip that turned into her drinking half of her cocktail. 

 

Stella raised her glass, “To new beginnings?”

 

“Cheers,” agreed Mary, “I could get used to this.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We should make a habit of it then.”


End file.
